The Nikaylan Mission
by zealousgirl
Summary: The usual Trip/T'pol banter-desire. My first crack at fanfiction (my first fiction at all in over a decade)


The Nikaylan Mission  
  
He sat with his back to the control console watching her through the force field that he had erected just moments before. She paced back and forth like a tiger in a cage, her eyes fixed on him. Commander Tucker wiped the sweat off his brow and let out a sigh. What had happened to her? And, what was he going to do now?  
  
Lucky for him that Lt Reed was a bit on the obsessive-compulsive side and had just installed the force field system in all of the shuttlepods. Malcolm was always so suspicious that someone would surprise them on an away mission. Despite much ribbing from the chief engineer about this paranoia, Trip was grateful for the Captain's indulgence in matter.  
  
T'pol did not say a word. Her eyes still fixed on the fidgeting Commander Tucker. Her only thoughts being that she had to get at him. Now! She was not trying to suppress any emotions nor logically trying to explain the situation. It was as if only instinct was guiding her actions at this moment.  
  
Rubbing his shoulder where she had attempted to take a bite out of him, Trip again attempted to contact Enterprise. They were nearly at the prearranged rendezvous point, but he wanted to ensure that they would be there. He was at a loss as to want to do now. As long as the barrier held up, both would be fine.  
  
He reflected on the events of the last 3 days, trying to figure out what had happened and why. . .  
  
*************  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY ON THE BRIDGE? I AM THE CHIEF ENGINEER AND I KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR MY ENGINES" Trip shouted from the top of the stairs.  
  
T'pol responded calmly: "Commander, I was merely advising you of my most recent evaluation on the efficiency of the warp engines. If you were only to align the. . ."  
  
"WE ARE CURRENTLY RUNNING AT 129% ABOVE STARFLEET SPECIFICATIONS, SO WE'RE DOING JUST FINE" he retorted. "WHY DON'T YOU GO BUG SOMEONE ELSE WITH YOUR EFFICIENCY REPORTS? I AM SURE MALCOLM WOULD BE THRILLED TO BE ADVISED OF ANY DEFICIENCIES IN THE PHOTON TORPEDOES. . ."  
  
"Actually, Commander, I am to meet with him next. But as for the engines. . ."  
  
Trip let out an "AAAAGH", turned around and stormed out of the area, leaving the Sub Commander standing there with PADD in hand. She shirked to herself, and turned towards the exit. As she passed through the doors, she heard "Commander Tucker and Sub commander T'pol to the bridge immediately"  
  
*************  
  
The ride in the Turbo lift was quiet. Trip glanced quickly in T'pol's direction but had no desire to speak to her. She was so infuriating. It almost seemed like she went out of her way to find fault not only with his work, but with his whole being. He had often caught her saying under her breath various statements regarding his intelligence, his language and even his scent. One of these days he was going to call her on it. This Vulcan really needs to learn some manners.  
  
They stepped out onto the Bridge. It was bustling with activity. Their current mission was taking them to an M class planet - Nikaylac - which was in dire need of a rare mineral used to filter their water so that it would be potable. As the Nikaylans had a tentative trade agreement with the Vulcans, Starfleet Command had been asked by the High Council if Enterprise could be of assistance. They were to arrive in just over 3 hours with this mineral.  
  
"Trip, T'pol . . . we just received a distress call from an unarmed cargo ship. Apparently some sort of space pirates have attacked them and they urgently need our help" Captain Jonathon Archer stated as he quickly crossed the Bridge, heading towards his ready room. "Could you two come with me. . . we have to figure things out. . . and quick!"  
  
"Trip I need you to take one of the newly outfitted shuttlepods and deliver the mineral to the Nikaylans, while we take Enterprise on a rescue mission. . . And the Sub Commander should come along with you since the Nikaylans have never encountered a human before." T'pol nodded.  
  
"Why can't we just come back later and deliver it. I hate to miss out on the action. What if something happens to my engines. . ."  
  
"The Nikaylans can not wait much longer, since their supply is at a critical point right now"  
  
"Ah, Captain. . . maybe Mayweather should go. . . he is a much better pilot that I. . . and. . ."  
  
"Trip, I need Travis here as helmsman. We don't know what we may encounter. I can't really spare Malcolm either, given that he is the armory officer."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
***************  
  
With the last of the sealed containers loaded into the shuttlepod, Trip attempted to make one last plea to the Captain by putting on his biggest smile. He was about to open his mouth when he decided that it was all in vain. With a frown on his face and his shoulders slumped, he begrudgingly boarded the small space craft. T'pol was already sitting at her station, entering data into her console. She stared at him. "Are we ready to depart?"  
  
"Yes" and under his breath he whispered "Let's just get this over with".  
  
"We will be rendezvousing with Enterprise is just over 3 days. I have entered all of the coordinates. Is there anything else Commander?"  
  
"NO! Let's go"  
  
***************  
  
Through the window of the shuttlepod, the tiny planet was now clearly visible. According to their reading it was a little smaller than Earth's moon. Unlike Earth, there was not much water to be seen. The planet had a distinctive emerald hue with only the rare punctuation of blue. There were thousands of gold and silver satellites orbiting the planet but they did not encounter any other ships. All in all, it looked like a nice place to live in Trip's opinion.  
  
"Lovely ain't it?"  
  
"I fail to see how that is relevant to our mission. . . We have been given permission to land. They request that we land in their capital city located in the southern most continent"  
  
"Hey T'pol. . . what do you know about these guys anyway?"  
  
"Although technologically more advanced than Earth, their development over the past century has remained stagnant. As you have likely perceived, they have limited fresh water sources therefore have had to adapt by using their saltwater as source of oral hydration. They are a predominantly agricultural. . ."  
  
"OK, OK. . . I only asked what they were like. I don't need no social studies lecture right now!" Why did she always have to talk so much. All she needed to say was that they were friendly or something like that. "I guess I will land the shuttlepod now"  
  
****************  
  
Nikaylac was a beautiful planet. Despite their apparent lack of sufficient fresh water, the vegetation was green and lush. Flowers of every imaginable color were to be found along all the walkways that surrounded the government buildings. Upon their arrival, Trip and T'pol were received with much enthusiasm. After supervising the offloading of the cargo, they were whisked away to luxurious accommodations. T'pol politely accepted an invitation for a meal in their honor on behalf of both she and Commander Tucker.  
  
The Nikaylans were equally as beautiful as their planet, in Trip's view. They were all blond haired with bronzed skin. They wore pastel colored clothes that seemed to float on their bodies. It was almost ethereal. Everyone that he encountered seemed so happy and carefree - men and women holding hands, and displaying much affection in public. As Trip stepped out from his room, he bumped into a couple in the hallway who were passionately embracing each other. "I could get used to this place" he muttered with a mischievous grin.  
  
T'pol on the other hand was grateful that they would only need to stay for 2 days. She found that the lack of decorum on the part of most Nikaylans was very unsettling. 'No wonder they had been technologically stagnant for the past century' - another reason to be thankful that Vulcans did not act on their emotions. A civilization can not progress in such an environment.  
  
"Hey T'pol. . . love the new outfit" Commander Tucker exclaimed as he came around the corner and met up with T'pol just outside the doors to the dining room.  
  
"It would have been impolite for me not to accept the request to dress in Nikaylan attire"  
  
"Hey, nothing doing. . . I meant it as a compliment. So what do ya think of my get-up?" Trip twirled around, with his pearly whites in full view.  
  
"I do not have a ready opinion on that subject."  
  
"Ah. . . stop all that gushing. . . it's embarrassing"  
  
"Commander. . .?"  
  
"Never mind T'pol" One of these days she is going to start to understand when someone is just kidding around. . .  
  
*************************  
  
President Kumla was a very gracious host. He had invited all of the key dignitaries to the festivities, and all were extremely interested in not only the home planets of their honored guests, but more so about Trip and T'pol themselves. The fact that as a Vulcan, T'pol was unable to express emotion was a fascination for the attendees, in particular for one of the city Regents - Shalyu. He never left her side and had obviously missed the fact that he was making her quite uncomfortable.  
  
"Here, have more water. . ." he stated as he poured more into her stemmed glass. "It is because of you and the Commander that we are able to indulge by drinking as much as we can"  
  
T'pol nodded her acceptance of this. "Thank you."  
  
Trip was not without his admirers. One of the President's many daughters, Briake, appeared to have developed a fondness for the chief engineer which she expressed quite freely. She stroked his arm and fixed her gaze right into his eyes. Occasionally she leaned over to whisper in his ear. She had him boxed into his chair and was nearly sitting on his lap. 'I could get used to this' he again thought. She also repeatedly tried to fill his glass with water, but he preferred to drink the wine.  
  
"I don't want to seem ungrateful but I don't often get a chance to indulge in the pleasures of wine. I don't drink much water anyways, not enough kick in its flavor"  
  
Trip glanced across the table and smiled to himself. "'bout time someone annoyed her for a change. . ." he whispered to Briake. She did not appear to understand his meaning.  
  
T'pol looked up at Trip and he noted that her eyes were pleading for help in escaping. He pondered for a moment - 'it may be fun to watch her try to wiggle herself out of this one on her own' - then decided to come to her rescue.  
  
"The Sub Commander and I would like to thank you for your hospitality, but we really need to be hitting the hay. . . going to bed, I mean. It has been a long day, and we'd like to be rested up so's we can enjoy whatever's planned for tomorrow. . ."  
  
T'pol attempted to stand up but was prevented by Shalyu. "Just one more glass of water. . . it will give you pleasant dreams."  
  
"Thank you, no. And, vulcans do not dream" she replied firmly.  
  
"I will come first thing in the morning then, and will show you the botanical gardens that I was telling you about. I look forward to tomorrow. . ."  
  
T'pol quickly got up and then turned to Shalyu "Thank you again. Until tomorrow." And with that she left.  
  
*****************  
  
As they walked down the hall towards their accommodations, Trip could not help but to start to chuckle. It was so rare to see her squirm. That was totally worth the trip. It was also nice to have some female attention himself for a change. Being on a starship for over a year was starting to get him a bit frustrated.  
  
"So, you've found yourself a boyfriend. . . did you check with Phlox before you left to get permission for interspecies contact. . ."  
  
"Commander Tucker, although you may lack the ability to control yourself with a female who shows the slightest interest in you, I am not in the habit of interacting with others in that fashion. Regent Shalyu is simply keen to learn more about Vulcan. . ."  
  
"I should say it's more like he is keen on a certain Vulcan" he chortled.  
  
T'pol gave Trip her usual emotionless look. . . or was it her usual look. He thought he perceived a glint of anger in her eyes. "If you do not have anything productive to talk about, I shall retire. I would like to meet in the morning after my excursion with the Regent to discuss our departure plans. Goodnight Commander."  
  
"And don't let the bed bugs bite. . ." he retorted.  
  
T'pol responded to this with a raise of the eyebrow, and then entered her assigned quarters. Trip grinned and walked towards his room. He loved to get on her nerves.  
  
*****************  
  
T'pol had not slept well. Her usual meditation did not have the desired calming effect that it usually had. She even had had some very vivid dreams, although this morning the details seemed to have become hazy. She had wanted to analyze the content of the dreams but decided that it was illogical to assess these at this time. After a quite shower, she went to put on her uniform but found that it was missing. She found a note which stated that the cleaning staff had taken it to be laundered. In its place laid a pastel blue dress which she decided would suffice for now.  
  
The door chimed.  
  
"Enter"  
  
With that the door opened to reveal Shalyu who was carrying a large wicker- like basket overflowing with items. "I thought that we could have a picnic for breakfast. I have brought lots of water and other delicious treats"  
  
"I have already had my required caloric intake for the morning, but I will join you for your picnic. Thank you for the invitation."  
  
As they stepped out into the hall, Shalyu attempted to take T'pol's arm. However, she was able to avoid this when she saw Trip coming their way. "Commander would you like to join us in the botanical garden?" she inquired, with the same plea in her eyes as the previous evening. Shalyu let out an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Sorry, T'pol. . . Briake has invited me to go sailing with her this morning. Have fun!" He was going to really enjoy telling everyone on Enterprise about her new friend.  
  
***************  
  
Trip and T'pol met for a late lunch in her quarters. She had insisted that they meet there since she was aware that the Commander did not necessarily keep his quarters clean at all times, and that environment was not conducive to having a discussion or eating. Trip was feeling great. . . almost like he was lighter. It seemed that only happy thoughts were floating around his head. At this point, being here with T'pol really wasn't all that bad.  
  
"So how was the garden picnic? I tell ya. . . Briake is a wild one when it comes to sailing. I would like to bring her back with me when we return to Enterprise. Do you think the Captain would notice if I had a stow-away in my quarters?" He sent his biggest smile in T'pol's direction when he said this.  
  
"Commander, I would appreciate it if you were more serious. We are on a diplomatic mission. And yes the picnic was pleasurable. Shalyu is quite attentive. We are going on another excursion this evening"  
  
Trip stopped smiling. Did she just say it was pleasurable? She almost looked like she was going to smile but was able to fight it off. Why couldn't it be him that installed a semblance of emotion in her? Whoa. . . where did that come from? He shifted in his seat, hoping that she had not noted his inner dialogue.  
  
"Well if we're done here, I'll head out. I agreed to have a look at their water-processing plant. Apparently there have been a few glitches that they have trouble fixin'."  
  
"I will see you tomorrow then" replied the Sub Commander as she returned to reading something on her PADD.  
  
"Tomorrow. . ." he gulped. He was about to ask what exactly her plans were but was afraid to find out the answer. He left her quarters not daring to look back at her.  
  
***********************  
  
Trip was able to forget about his feelings from earlier that day, at least for a while. Briake had found him in the early evening and had invited him to dinner. That feeling of lightness returned as the meal progressed. He had not really eaten much all day, and since he was now feeling great again, he concluded that his trepidations about T'pol was just an effect of his dehydration and hypoglycemia.  
  
Curious. . . the Nikaylans seemed to indulge in water in the same way that humans indulge in alcoholic beverages. He thought that it also seemed like the people around him were almost intoxicated. Inhibitions seemed to be lost by the end of the meals. He was propositioned by several young female Nikaylans, but Briake had become very possessive and would merely raise a finger and the 'intruder' would back off.  
  
As they walked back towards his accommodations, Briake had difficulty keeping her hands off Trip. She seemed frantic to get intimate with him. They were just outside the building when she pulled him into the bushes. She clawed at his clothes.  
  
"Whoa, darlin'. I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let this go on much further"  
  
"Trip, don't you find me attractive. I know I do and I want you right now!" She pressed her lips forcibly against his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Wasn't this exactly what every guy fantasizes about, he deliberated. He was about to give in when he heard a familiar voice. . .  
  
Trip pushed away from Briake. Was she 'laughing'? He turned towards the entrance of the building and saw T'pol. She was leaning on Shalyu, grasping his arm. Her eyes were lit up with glee and she was smiling. . .  
  
Briake pulled again at Trip's shirt. "Would you just leave me alone!" he pleaded. He turned to apologize but she had already ducked out of the bushes and was heading in the other direction.  
  
Trip watched for a few more minutes from the bushes. T'pol and Shalyu had taken a seat on a bench in the front garden and were glaring intensely into each other's eyes. He had his hand on her thigh and she seemed to be enjoying the attention. Shalyu leaned into her and looked like he was about to kiss her.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE." Trip jumped out from the bushes and in just 4 large steps was standing in front of the bench, fists clenched. Anger burned in his eyes. This creep was not going to have his way with her.  
  
Trip grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her into him. She resisted: "Commander, mind your own business. Shal and I are just engaging in diplomatic matters." She giggled and then turned her attention to the Nikalyan.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You may be stronger than me, but I am more stubborn. I am not leaving you alone with this guy" And, with that he sat on the bench between them, and crossed his arms in front of him defiantly.  
  
This action seemed to knock T'pol out of some sort of trance. She shook her head and looked at the 2 men sitting next her. Inquisitively, she raised her eyebrow. "I think I will retire now. We have to leave early tomorrow."  
  
She got up and walked towards the entrance. Looking back at the 2 men who were staring back at her with confused expressions, she again smiled and then entered the building. Trip pondered that last action. She was not herself. With concern he followed her to her quarters, keeping enough distance so that she was not aware of this.  
  
T'pol knew that Trip was following her. She continued to smile to herself. She had noted his look of concern. How was she going to convince him that she was fine? Actually she had never felt better. What was the point of being 'logical' all the time? This was just so much more fun. She did not find it odd that she was feeling like this. It was as if it had always been that way.  
  
****************  
  
Trip stood outside her room. He was about the knock when the door opened to reveal T'pol in a flowing red kimono-like robe, with a seductive smile on her face. He was overwhelmed by the goddess standing in front of him. It took a moment before he remembered why he was there.  
  
"Sub Commander. . . I just. . . I mean I wanted to see. . .well, uh. . ."  
  
She just stood there looking at him with an expression that he had never seen on her before. Again she smiled. It was a beautiful smile. He had always thought that she was attractive, for a Vulcan, but tonight she was ravishing.  
  
"Come in Trip" she said calmly.  
  
His resolve was shaken by hearing her say his name. "Oh no. . . don't think so. . . too tired. . . need sleep. . ." Although he was having problems making complete sentences, his mind was acute enough to the fact that he would not be able to resist the temptation if he were to accept this invitation. He turned and muttered "Good night" and walked towards his room, not looking back in fear of losing control and taking T'pol up on her implied offer.  
  
***************  
  
They were to meet at the hangar at 09:00, and it was now 09:30. Trip leaned against the shuttlepod and yawned as he saw T'pol enter and start to walk towards him. Neither had slept well and it showed. T'pol lacked her usual 'straight as a board' posture as she walked with slightly hunched shoulders.  
  
"Good morning T'pol. . . have you had breakfast yet?"  
  
"Commander. . . no. . . I overslept. . ." A sliver of annoyance in her tone.  
  
"Oh. you should grab some food to bring with you on the trip. It could be some time before we get to Enterprise. . . hopefully they will on time but we have no idea what they met out there. . ."  
  
"Thank you for the suggestion Commander. I will."  
  
They looked at each other for only a moment, but Trip thought he could detect embarrassment in her eyes. Were they going to talk about what had happened last night? Knowing T'pol as he did, Trip was sure that she would pretend that nothing had happened. Well, technically nothing did happen. . . but what was wrong with her? Had she just let her guard down and allowed emotions to take over or was there a more sinister explanation. He had wanted to confront Shalyu last night. Had he drugged her or something? If they had had more time this morning he would investigated this further but they were already late.  
  
"T'pol, do you want to talk about it" he inquired.  
  
"Talk about what exactly?" He was right she was going to pretend that nothing had happened.  
  
****************  
  
It had been 4 hours since they left Nikaylac. Trip was still unsettled by his deepening concern for T'pol. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that she had been violated somehow by the Regent. It was the only explanation. He watched her from across the small confines of the shuttlepod. She was eating her lunch. When she had offered him some of her food, he had declined. He reflected on the fact that that had been the first time that she had addressed him since they had set the automatic pilot on the craft over 3 hours ago.  
  
"If you are not going to bring it up, I guess I will have to, T'pol. I am very worried about what happened on the planet. . . I think that. . ."  
  
She interrupted him "Commander, I am fine. I think that you should get some rest now since we are only to arrive at the rendezvous point in 9 hours. I have to prepare the mission logs and would like some privacy. "  
  
He conceded. He would have to convince her to talk about it, but later, when she is ready. If all else fails, he could talk to the doctor. He and T'pol seem to have an understanding, and maybe he could talk to her. Especially if Phlox concurred that she may have been under the influence of external factors.  
  
*************  
  
. . . He was lying on the sand with the reddish light of the overhead sun shining on his face. Wait, the sun is not red. . . at least not on Earth. . . He felt a warmth on his face and then a pressure at his temples. Trip opened his eyes. T'pol was leaning over him, both of her hands touching his face. She was in his mind. . . and he in hers. Her eyes were closed and she was muttering something in Vulcan. He could understand what she was saying . . . or was it what she was thinking? She wanted him, here and now. He smiled, resolving himself to what was about to happen. Then he came to his senses. He could not take advantage of her in this state.  
  
Trip slipped of the cot and stood up straight, preparing for a serious conversation he was going to have to initiate. He was not prepared for T'pol's reaction to his resistance.  
  
"YOU ARE MINE NOW!!!" and then she tackled him. He fell flat on his back and hit his head on the hard floor of the shuttlepod. He tried to push her off of him but she had pinned him down. She leaned over him and he thought she was about to kiss him. He licked his lips and then screamed in pain. She had bitten him in his left shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled mischievously back at him.  
  
Stunned, he grabbed his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing T'pol? You're not well and I want you to stop this!"  
  
"Trip, I see how you look at me when you think I will not notice. I know that you find me attractive, it was in your mind. I know that you fantasize about me, so why not indulge? I want you as much as you want me."  
  
This time she did kiss him. She placed her full weight on his body. Initially Trip resisted, but as she forced her tongue into his mouth his resolve melted and he reciprocated. He did want her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known.  
  
He could feel the thumping in his chest quicken. His head started to reel, he was in her mind again. Mentally she was struggling with the situation. He could sense the chaos and her failed attempts to gain emotional control. Again, he knew that despite wanting her desperately that he would have to find that control and help her.  
  
He was able to push her off of him and dashed towards the shuttlepod's console. He quickly found the control for the internal force field and was able to activate it just as T'pol was about to reach him. She ran into the barrier and received a mild jolt. Her eyes teared and she yelled something at him in Vulcan. Then she started to pace back and forth, never removing her stare from his battered body. Well at least he had been able to stall her for now.  
  
***********************  
  
As Enterprise came into view, Trip let out a long sigh. He looked back at T'pol who now lay on the floor just beyond the force field. She had passed out about 1 hour before having failed repeatedly to disengage the barrier. She had even tried to use a phaser to short out the controls. Malcolm will be happy to hear that she had been unsuccessful in her attempts. Trip had thought about checking on T'pol but as his tricorder had revealed that she was in no physical danger at this time, he erred on the side of caution and kept his distance.  
  
"Archer to Commander Tucker"  
  
"Yes, Captain. . . you wouldn't believe how glad I am to see you guys. Could you have Dr Phlox meet us in the shuttlepod bay?"  
  
"Are you or T'pol injured? What happened?"  
  
"We're fine physically, just a few cuts and bruises. I'll tell you about in once we get on board. Oh yeah, could you have Lt Reed and a couple of his security team there too for back-up? Don't ask."  
  
**********************  
  
T'pol lay on the biobed still unconscious. Trip sat on the opposing biobed and had tried to fill them in on the details as best as he could. He did leave out a few particulars about his near indiscretion with Briake and his jealous outburst outside their accommodations when he 'rescued' T'pol from the Regent.  
  
"What's wrong with her Doc?" he asked with a tone of extreme concern.  
  
"I'm not sure. . . her adrenal cortex has been highly stimulated and her androgen levels are severely elevated" replied Dr Phlox.  
  
"Please Doctor could you give us that in English?" Captain Archer requested.  
  
"Was that not in English? Oh, you mean in laymen terms. . . The levels of sex hormones in her body is very high. Especially her testosterone levels. I do not know if that is a natural process of the Vulcan reproductive cycle or due to exogenous influences, but it definitely accounts for her increased libido, as well as aggressiveness" Phlox looked at the bruises on Trip's wrists and the bite mark on his shoulder.  
  
"We will be arriving at Nikaylac within the hour. I have communicated with President Kumla and they are expecting us. He wished to discuss this in person. Trip, why don't you go get something to eat and take a short nap?"  
  
"Nah, Captain. I am too wired right now. I think I will just hang out here for a while" He glanced in the direction of the sleeping Vulcan. "Maybe I can help the Doctor"  
  
Phlox started with "That is not necessary. . ." but on seeing the distraught look in the chief engineer's face he stopped and said "Thank you, yes. I could need your assistance."  
  
***************************  
  
The meeting with the Nikaylans helped to explain what had happened. The mineral used to filter the water has as a by-product a substance which acts as a sort of aphrodisiac by stimulating testosterone in those who drink the 'purified' water. The effect is more acute in females since they only have low levels of testosterone normally. Over the past century, the residents of Nikaylac have become dependent on this effect to maintain their fertility rate. Apparently, this was a unexpected but welcomed side effect when they had started to use the mineral in the filtering process over 100 years ago. At that time, more and more women were opting not to have children in order to advance their careers and the population was not maintaining itself. Now the population was growing exponentially.  
  
Archer had offered an alternative to using this mineral, however the government had graciously declined his proposal. They were happy with the current carefree environment that they were living in. Everyone was apparently aware of the hormonal effect of this filtering process and no one seemed to mind. They did apologize to the crew. They requested to make personal apologies to the Commander and Sub Commander but both refused to go down to the planet again. Enterprise left orbit that same day after reassurances that the effect would wear off in a few days.  
  
************************  
  
Within 1 week was T'pol was back to her usual emotionless self. She did her best to avoid the Chief engineer. She had arranged her duty shifts at times when he was not scheduled. In the mess hall, she would quickly grab her meal and bring it to her quarters to eat, avoiding his stare from across the room.  
  
She spent much time meditating. The events of those 3 days seemed almost like a dream. The details were somewhat hazy, and to some degree she was glad of this. She did clearly remember the events on the shuttlepod though. She had been in his mind and knew that he did care for her. Despite his desire for her, he had had the strength to resist. Maybe he was not the 'neanderthal' that she had thought he was. Had he been able to sense her true feelings in the chaos of her mind? She hoped that he had been too overwhelmed by the events to have been able to grasp that she cared for him, too.  
  
Trip also felt ashamed by the events of the last week. He had wanted to talk to T'pol but she had successfully avoided him for the last 6 days. He had stayed with her until she regained consciousness in the Sickbay, but after that had not been able to come up with any excuses to see her again. He relived the moments that their minds were meshed. He had sensed her profound feelings for him and knew that she knew that it was requited. Was there are chance for the two of them?  
  
He found himself standing outside the door of her quarters. He quickly reflected on the last time that he had stood outside her door - the red kimono. He was about to knock when the door opened and there stood T'pol. She was wearing her usual uniform.  
  
With a raised eyebrow she said "Commander, how may I help you?"  
  
"We need to talk. . ."  
  
"Yes, I know. . . Come in."  
  
He entered and took a seat on one of the cushions on the floor. She did the same. For several minutes, they stared at each other, waiting for the other to start.  
  
"Commander" "T'pol" They said at the same time.  
  
"No, you go ahead T'pol"  
  
"Thank you. I would like to apologize for injuring you. I would also like to apologize for. . . violating you. . ." She looked intently at him, attempting to assess his expression.  
  
"No worries. . . that wasn't really you T'pol. . . it was the hormones. . .it's fine, really. . . no worries" he stammered. "I should apologize too then. It was difficult for me to resist you. I could have made it easier for you" He searched her face for acknowledgment for what he had said.  
  
"Can't we go back to being friends. . . if that was what we were before all of this" Trip inquired.  
  
"No. I do not wish to be your friend"  
  
"Oh" Hurt showing in his eyes. What was he to expect? What did he think he sensed in her? Maybe it was just the hormones. He stiffened "Well, I should go then. And don't worry, T'pol. You don't need to be avoiding me anymore. I can be civil despite what you may think"  
  
He got up and headed towards the door. 'Work and lots of it will help me get over this' he thought.  
  
"Trip. . ."  
  
He turned, stunned that she had called him that again.  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow? I believe they are also showing a movie after - 'Casablanca'. Ensign Sato said that it would be a great 'date movie'. . ."  
  
"That would be nice" he replied with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I will be by your quarters at 18 hundred hours. Until tomorrow then, Trip"  
  
*********************  
  
The door chimed and then T'pol entered. She handed Trip a bouquet of flowers and stated "I am looking forward to this evening".  
  
Again stunned, Trip placed the flowers on his bed after thanking her. He held out his left arm and she took it. "Well lets get it started then. You know, I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship. . ." And they stepped out into the corridor, oblivious to the group of crewman who were passing. . .  
  
THE END  
  
NB Constructive feedback is welcomed. I hope to get better at this as time goes on. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
